criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jailbreak/Alternate
This case can now be evaluated. Jailbreak (Case #9) is the case to take on the Kroyville city, which was created by Erikah. This is the ninth case to deal with at the Kroyville Entrance district, as well as the ninth case of Erikah's cases have been made. Plot As the Kroyville Police Department compile every single evidence about the second arsonist, Chief Mike Brady alarmed that there is someone killed, and it was right-- it was Mustadio Grimmes, a high-security jailor. Due to the trauma that Ciara Quattro has suffered, she discussed it to the Chief, and Ciara will guard the jail as a substitute, although, Ciara found that the killer belongs to the Cortonith Clan as its amulet has been dropped while killing Mustadio. After gaining of low evidence, they finally found the killer is actually none other than Senrya Izayoi. However, as they about to get Senrya, they're too late, as he set up a decoy, and flee to plan about rescuing somebody. Things go worse, as Ciara Quattro rushed to the player that Erikah Mabayo was rescued out of the jail as someone rescued Erikah, not just to change her life for good, but to give her a very good place to live in as Erikah's a voodoo priestess-- Dahon Park. However, as things getting worse, this mysterious guy accidentally released Johnny Twofourths in spite of nervousness. Later, they will find out the second arsonist and why Senrya Izayoi must release Erikah Mabayo out of the jail. Stats Victim: Mustadio Grimmes Murder Weapon: Chain and Mace Killer: Senrya Izayoi Suspects Lilith Grotesque |Title of the Character = Leader of the Cortonith Clan|Height = 5'8" |Age = Chr. Unknown |Weight = 166lbs |Eyes = black |Blood = B+ |Suspect Appearance = The suspect wears a Cortonith Clan amulet.}} Quasi-Suspects *Ciara Quattro *Erikah Mabayo *Chief Mike Brady Killer's Profile *The killer wears a Cortonith Clan amulet. *The killer's blood type is B+. *The killer is younger than 20's. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Jailor's Desk. (Clues: Victim's Body; Chain and Mace; Mysterious Amulet) *Analyze the Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Victim: Mustadio Grimmes) *Examine Chain and Mace. (1 star; Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (00:10:00; Murder Weapon: Chain and Mace) *Examine the Mysterious Amulet. (1 star; Evidence: The suspect wears an Amulet; Suspect: Lilith Grotesque) *Talk to the Cortonith Clan leader about the murder. (1 star; Suspect: Senrya Izayoi) *Talk to Senrya Izayoi about the murder. (1 star; New Location: The Bulletin Board) *Investigate the Bulletin Board. (Clues: LeBlanc Stamp; Cortonith Stamp) *Examine the LeBlanc Stamp. (1 star; New Suspect: Marilyn LeBlanc) *Talk to Marilyn LeBlanc about the stamp. (1 star) *Examine the Cortonith Stamp. (1 star; New Suspect: Lorelei Cortonith) *Talk to Lorelei Cortonith about the stamp. (1 star) *Receive info from Lilith Grotesque. (1 star) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate the High-Security Prison. (Clues: Blood) *Examine Blood. (1 star; Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (05:00:00; Evidence: The suspect's blood type is B+) *Receive info from Ciara Quattro. (1 star; Evidence: The suspect is younger than 20's) *Arrest the killer now! (1 star) *Go the Change of Destiny. (No stars; New Location: Jailed Doors) Change of Destiny *Witness this mysterious guy bailing a prisoner out of jail. (1 star) *Try to spy over a conversation. (1 star; Prequestite: Witness first.) *Interrogate the escaped convict. (1 star; Prequestite: Spy first; Rewards: Burger) *Talk to the chief about Erikah Mabayo's escape. (1 star; Rewards: 20,000G, Jailor's Outfit) Trivia *This case, Bloodied Bush and The Job Scam are the only cases that has 3 killer attributes. *The main reason why the creator chose Erikah Mabayo is that it's not just his favorite character; but also she is a very warm character that was similar to his original creations especially the Cortonith Clan. Category:Kroyville Entrance Alternate Cases Category:Kroyville Alternate Cases